Sam "Razor" Karambit
Name: Sam Karambit Age: 29 Weight: 186lbs Height: 6'6" Eye Color: Blue (Black when powers are active) Blood Type: 0- DoB: Dec. 6th Appearance Sam is a tall, muscular figure with long blonde hair that is mostly tied up into a ponytail. From the chest down, his body is covered in scars and strange, tribal, black tattoos. Scars mar his face as well; he bears thick ones at his temples and one stretching across the bridge of his nose. Extending from the left side of his neck up his jawline is a black dragon tattoo. When his powers are active, his hair turns white and eyes turn white. His ears become pointed and his skin takes on a grey tone. He prefers to look the part of an anarchist, often donning black leather jackets, chains, hoodies, combat boots, etc. 348758-sepik.jpg 1509051-bigthumbnail.jpg Behavior/Personality Contrary to his domineering looks, when his powers are not active, Razor is a warm, loving, and kind individual, if a bit dull. However, he has proven that he can be cunning and sly when need be. He is an extremely loyal individual and the type that gets attached easily. When using his powers, his kind personality shifts to that of a cruel, cold sociopath, likely due to the price he paid to receive those powers. While a bit misguided at best, he acts on what he thinks is best for the city, though he'd rather not take lives if he can help it. When not on the job, one can often find Razor helping people or doing community service. When on the job and his abilities are active, he cares not for the lives of others and will kill without a second thought. This side of him has proven to be smarter, more calculating, than his nicer side. Roleplay Allignment (When powers not active) Chaotic Good. (When powers active) Chaotic Evil. Occupation/Class Occupation: Mercenary for hire. Fighting Styles Physical Base Style: Ninjutsu/ Close Quarters Combat/ Kyusho-jitsu . Flow of battle: Sei Physical Style Combat: '''Sam was born in the Himalayas, into the Karambit family, a family that practiced ninjutsu, kyusho-jitsu (Pressure point fighting), secret stealth techniques and assassination. Sam was taught how to kill a man at 5 years old and learned ninjutsu from an early age and would continue to do so until he reached the age of sixteen. Due to extensive training in the Chinese and American Special Forces, Sam is a master of CQC (Close Quarters Combat) and a master of stealth, subterfuge,disguise and silent assassination . Due to a near-death experience and the negotiation of a contract with beings only known as the Yingzi, Sam, among other things, is able to manipulate a force known as Oblivion, combine it with his spiritual energy and materialize them into weapons, use them as a method of travel, and mask his presence and ki. He has incorporated this power into his fighting styles masterfully, eventually combining all of them to create the Ying Fengbao (Shadow Storm) style. '''Base Form: '''100 Percent Muscle Usage, Tier 1 and 2 Oblivion Manipulation, Peak Human Speed http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Speed '''Chi Base Style: Spiritual Energy Manipulation Form: Ying Fengbao The Ying Fengbao Style is the name given by Sam to describe his unique fighting style. When one makes a contract with the beings known as Yingzi, their soul is corrupted with darkness and bolstered specifically to that individual's flow of battle, giving them access to a power called Oblivion, a form of Void magic http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Magic. Sam, for example, is an expert of utilizing his Oblivion-enhanced powers, so much so that he is able to use Tier 1 and 2 abilities in his base form, such as flying or shadow-stepping. However, the utilization of the Ying Fengbao in combat has "enhanced" this to new heights, his fists taking on a void (black) aura in battle. He is capable of turning into a half-demonic form, capable of great power. This particular state is called the Willed Aesthetic, a Supernatural Conditioned state. Sam is also capable of materializing weapons made of Oblivion based spiritual energy. These can be hardened to 2x harder than titanium and just as rigid, or as flexible and malleable as rubber. By using shadows as a catalyst to Oblivion, Sam can enter shadows and use them for travel (Called Shadow Walking), often traversing from one end of KasaiHana to the other. This ability harnesses shadows as "doors" and activates through the optic nerves, if Sam can see a shadow, he can "warp" to and through it, enter Oblivion in a protected state. Oblivion has as many doors in and out of it as there are shadows in existence. Some doors lead to different worlds, different realities. It is easy to lose yourself. Sam has knowledge of practically every shadow door in KasaiHana, due to an ability called Shadow Sense, an ability to constantly be aware of shadows around one's self. In its weakest state, it allows the user to sense 10 miles around them. Sam's Shadow Sense is max level Tier 3. Sam is considered a "Knight of Oblivion" rank in the Karambit family, but given a special name among Knights as "Dark Walker". Willed Aesthetic Form: '''Type I Supernatural Strength, Demonic Physiology, Supernatural Speed The Willed Aesthetic Form is incredibly taxing on Sam. His Knight of Oblivion tier was achieved through the blood sacrifice of a close relative, which endowed Sam with the most power a Knight could achieve. It also comes with the most curses. The Willed Aesthetic form provides strength enough to lift and punch through large 18-wheelers, speed fast enough to run at half the speed of sound, and a half-demonic physiology that bears skin density hard enough to shrug off bullets. Sam can use almost all of his powers except Shadow Walk, its ability traded for super-speed. This state exhausts the user tremendously; Sam can only use this form for thirty minutes at the most before the strain becomes too much for his body. His metabolism is also increased in this form. In addition, the whispers from the Yingzi become more audible in this form, constantly tempting Sam to allow one to possess him for greater power. In this form, Sam is able to see spirits and spirit creatures while seeing actual reality, he may see and talk to the recently departed souls of humans. His soul in is a constant state of flux in this form, if killed while in this form, his soul is shattered and scattered and become one with Oblivion. '''The Powers Of Oblivion The amount of power that an individual may be able to draw from Oblivion is split into 5 tiers. Any chi, ki, or spiritual energy user's base energy is replaced by Oblivion-energy if one decides to follow this path. Tier 1: Fledgling Fledglings possess a basic grasp of Oblivion energy manipulation. Flight, Silent Night (ability to mask one's complete presence, including spiritual energy) and Shadow Walking short distances ( a few city blocks)are possible. Tier 2: Acolyte Acolytes possess a greater understanding of Oblivion powers and has met a Yingzi. In addition to Fledgling powers, users can now use Oblivion-energy to enhance themselves to peak human condition and cover greater distances with the Shadow Walk (Roughly the size of a small town). Tier 3: Knight of Oblivion Knights of Oblivion are the ones who have made a contract with the Yingzi. This is usually when one starts to hear the whispers of the Yingzi. Contract stipulations run from a blood sacrifice to a human sacrifice depending on how much power one wants. Most meet their peak in this tier. Max level Knights are gifted with an accelerated healing factor, healing 2x faster than normal humans, materializing O-Zone construct weapons and entering the "Willed Aesthetic" state as well as the aforementioned powers. Shadow Sense is also extended to encompass the size of a large metropolis. Tier 4: Lord of Night Lords of Night are rare, simply because the price is too high. Lords of Night are made through a ritual called the Passage of Sorrow. The host must have a strong spiritual energy and he must agree to kill no less than 13 innocent souls as sacrifices to Oblivion. Once done, a Yingzi is drawn to the user and possesses him/her. That person's spiritual energy is then squashed out, replaced with Oblivion energy. The Lords maintain the same powers as before, but to a greater magnitude. For instance, Tier 3 allows for the Shadow Sense to encompass an entire state the size of a large metropolis. This ability expands; Lords can sense all of the shadows in a state the size of Montana at once. They possess type II Supernatural Srength and can move at the speed of Mach 1. Lords are also psionics, able to attack and read minds and use telekinesis. Direct sunlight weakens Lords; in the sun, Lords are weakened to mid-level Teir 3 Tier 5: Oblivion Master This tier exists only as a theory that Sam Karambit has surmised. Once possessed, the Yingzi are in control, one's sense of self is lost. Or is it? Sam has given this name to the theoretical person that could overcome their possession and master the Yingzi within them, giving them control over all of the Lord of Night's power. Allies/Enemies Allies: Danchou Zetsubou, Karambit family, generally any Oblivion user (all that are known are in the Karambit family) Enemies: Enemies of Danchou, enemies of the Karambit family Background Samtara Karambit was born in the Himalayan Mountains to Sa'kage and Pilara Karambit. He was the youngest to 3 siblings, a brother and a sister. His father, Sa'kage, was the deadliest Knight of Oblivion in his family and a cold figure. The three siblings trained under his strict tutelage since they could walk. His training was borderline torture; for example, they would each be forced to sit in a pitch black cave with sticks constantly beating them. After awhile, they each were able to block the strikes, using their ears to listen for the slight sound of a stick rushing toward their faces. Sam was 8, his older brother, 12, their sister, 14, at the time that Sam started showing signs of talent. That was when the sticks stopped. At least for Sam. Then came the swords; Sam could not relax even for a second, for each blow sought to strike him down. After awhile, the blows coming at him were silent. Sam suffered a few nasty gashes until he noticed that a distinct metallic smell hit his nose a second before the blows came. In addition to this senses training, his father began training him in Kyusho-jitsu, pressure point fighting. His brother was trained in Wushu, his sister trained in Capoiera. All their training was tailored to each one specifically. Their training would continue to grow more brutal as they got older. Eventually, Sa'kage started teaching the kids the basics of Oblivion-manipulation. Their training ran from dusk to dawn. In the evenings, their mother, Pilara, would homeschool them. While the eldest brother excelled at his studies, Sam and his sister were C students at best. His talent lay with combat, ninjitsu, and stealth. They lived this life until 16 and it was a day that Sam would never forget. Living up in the mountains, Sam and his family received little vistors, maybe 2 or 3 a year. Sam and his siblings were in the middle of a lessons from both parents. This wasn't new: When it came to how Oblivion energy worked and what the Yingzi were, his father was brilliant. Both of them were teaching their children how a contract with Yingzi worked. Just after their lesson, as they walked to training, a man in Chinese military uniform approached them. Sa'kage stepped forward and both men spoke. All three siblings' hearing was extraordinary, but their father used a minor Oblivion incantation to muffle his words. When the men were finished talking, Sa'kage turned to his children. "Samtara, come" -Sam approached and Sa'kage told him "As of now, you belong to the Chinese military. You will pack your things and go with this man. Say goodbye to your mother and brother and sister. Do not disappoint me, boy." He then nodded to his siblings and they embraced him tearfully. Samtara left that night with a heavy heart. He would go on to stay with the Chinese military for 9 years. He joined the Spec Ops team a year after his drafting, then to Covert Ops a year after that. He was given the nickname "Razor" because he preferred to use throwing knives and sais as opposed to a gun, though he was proficient in gunfighting as well. In his nine years, he served 3 tours. His last tour was a covert mission to the United States for a plot to retrieve schematics for what the Chinese called "Ultimate Android". The mission was a failure. Sam and his team expertly tracked the schematics to a quaint condo on the edge of a certain city. His team was able to break inside of the high security condo. Sam was confident that his skills would be able to overcome anyone he ran, but he came across an old man, wearing T-shirt and boxers, watching TV in his room. The old man was lean, but had the definition of an Olympic athlete. The old man turned to him and grumbled "Was wondering when you'd get here. Samtara Karambit, right? Supposedly the best the Chinese have to offer?" He swung his legs off his bed and rose while Sam was taken aback. The old man chuckled "I make it my business to know things, boy. Plus, I know Sa'kage. Old war buddy. You are not here by accident, I've a letter from your father for you, but first, I must get to know you through my fists. I am Danchou Zetsubou. Pleasure." He then rushed at Sam. Sam fought against Danchou the best he could, but could barely fend off his attacks. Danchou soon felled him, Sam losing consciousness, then went on to kill every other member of his team, which were scattered throughout the condo. In his subconscious, Sam met a figure that resembled his father almost to the tee. But his eyes were black. Completely black. It was as if they sucked the light from all around them. Sam knew he was dealing with a Yingzi. Their conversation and subsequent "brokering" went like this: if Sam gave it some of his blood, he would be granted with the power to match his assailant, but not quite a Knight. Sam agreed and awoke to face Danchou, who was surprised that Sam would regain consciousness so quickly. The two fought again, but this time, Sam's strength and speed were on par with Danchou's. The two fought for an hour, neither side gaining an advantage, until Sam (inadvertently) formed a knife shadow-construct from Danchou's shadow. The attack came from Danchou's shadow directly from behind him. It plunged into the old man's calf and he sagged, allowing for Sam to hit the pressure point in his neck, but held back a little so it wouldn't kill the old man. Sam retrieved the letter once Danchou had fallen and sat beside the fallen old man and read until he woke up. He nodded his head. The note explained that Sam would be considered M.I.A in the Chinese military and that he was to learn from Master Zetsubou. This was the start of their partnership together. Sam viewed the Chinese military as the ones who ripped him from his family; he felt no loyalty to them, but something in the old man attracted Sam, made him more likeable than his father. Sam took training from Danchou. His training was even tougher than his father's. Danchou began looking into the powers Sam exhibited from their fight and his family. Soon, Sam began to receive training from Danchou while using his powers; the old man proved capable of keeping up with Sam's new abilities when not surprised. Sam tried back attacks as well as frontal, Danchou blocked them all. Danchou would send Sam on missions to the city as well, often covert missions like spying, theft, or, occasionally, assassination. On Sam's 18th birthday, Danchou brought him a Yakuza member, bound and gagged. He told Sam that he knew all about the Yingzi and to sacrifice this man to them. The gang member had killed 4 people, Sam felt no sympathy for him, even as he dragged a knife across his throat. The act boosted his powers as Sam became a full-fledged Knight. The boosted forced his Willed Aesthetic state for the first time and Sam could not control himself. Danchou had foreseen this and left the room while he transformed. Bright lights shone all around the room and the addled Sam could not use his powers without the presence of shadows. He was contained there until his Willed Aesthetic form reverted, 30 minutes after the transformation. Since then, Sam has been perfecting his Oblivion powers and mundane skills, still working with Danchou to this day. Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1